Isabella's Baby Years
by MissSweetPeas
Summary: Renee was raped at a young age by Charlie leaving her pregnant, when Isabella is born Renee has no option but to give her up and abandon her baby on the Cullen's doorstep. Welcoming Isabella into the family the Cullen's face family dramas and test the mating bonds between pairs and how strong family relationships really are.
1. Chapter 1

**Isabella's Baby Years**

**Chapter 1**

Renee POV

I couldn't stop myself as I looked down into the deep chocolate puddles of my daughter's eyes, she was only a day old… But I couldn't look after her, I was far too young. Charlie doesn't even know she exists, but its best kept that way.

*Flashback*

_"You whore!" Charlie screamed in my face. It all happened so fast, I started to sob. "I'm not a whore. I told you Harry came onto me I said no but he kissed me. I couldn't get him off of me." I begged. I couldn't stop the whimper that left my mouth as he backhanded me. My eyes prickled with fresh tears but I held them in. "Do you really think I'm going to believe a whore over my best friend? He wouldn't come onto you, look at you!" He picked me up by the throat and pushed me up against the wall. I was in shock, I tried to scream but I couldn't. I was frozen. "If you want to be a whore then I'll treat you like one!" Before I could figure out what he meant he started to rip my shorts off with his free hand and undo his belt. I felt sick, I struggled against him but his hold was too strong. "Charlie… Please don't do this. I didn't do anything!" I begged but he didn't stop…_

_*Flashback*_

I shook my head and wiped away the lone tear trickling down my trembling cheek. I looked down at Isabella again, this was the only way we could both start fresh, I could go onto college and she could grow up with a family that truly loves her and could care for her. I peered at the grand house nestled in the forest, my eyes lingered on it. I knew the Cullen's were well off and could provide well for my little girl. As I looked around I noticed no cars in the driveway and decided that I best hurry up and made a mad dash for the house, Isabella felt nothing as she slept soundly tucked in her little moses basket. I placed her on the doorstep and quickly tucked the little note I wrote earlier into the blanket, I debated whether or not to kiss her forehead wondering if it was for the best… I shouldn't get attached, I told myself. Rain quickly started to drizzle over us, I took one last look at Isabella and quickly turned around, choking back the tears as I ran off.

Rosalie POV

I sat on the bench outside Forks High School, trying to ignore all the stares. I glanced at Emmett out the corner of my eye and saw him strut towards me, I chuckled quietly, he looked like a god and he wouldn't even acknowledge it. He was such a big buffoon. His arms snaked round my waist as he planted a chaste kiss on my cheek. "Let's skip school and just go home. Whatcha say?" He asked. I looked around me, the male population had taken a liking to me ever since I changed and since high school is just a "ticket for boys to lose their virginity before they reach college" as Emmett puts it, they all had me in mind as their first. I chuckled, not a chance. "That would be heaven." I smiled sympathetically, I bet it was hard for him to watch his mate get ogled constantly. We climbed into Emmett's Jeep and sped off towards the house, it started to rain… again. "Hey, don't let it get to you. Okay?" Emmett soothed, seeing my downcast expression. "I'm used to it by now, it just not fair on you. I can't wait to hunt. I get grouchy when I'm hungry." I stuck my bottom lip out, mocking innocence. He chuckled light heartedly giving my hand a squeeze. We turned up our drive and I noticed something on our doorstep, startled I quickly got out of the car and sped to the door. I looked down to see a moses basket, I pulled the damp cream blanket back and saw the most beautiful baby girl. She had these cute big brown eyes with a little button nose, plump little lips with a pair of red chubby cheeks. She a cream little woollen hat snuggled on top of her head with curly tuffs of mahogany escaping the sides. She looked almost newborn. I noticed a note tucked in her blanket and quickly began to read it.

_Dear Mr &amp; Mrs Cullen,_

_Please look after my daughter, she's called Isabella Marie. I cannot afford to look after her as her conception was a surprise and a mistake. Her father doesn't know about her nor should he, he's a terrible man. I'm sorry for dumping her onto you like this. I'm sorry Isabella. I love you._

Isabella started to cry and before I knew it I had reached out and snuggled her close to my chest and started rocking her, soothing her back to sleep whilst removing the damp blanket curled around her cold form. I can't believe her mother would just leave her like this! She could have died of pneumonia. I heard Emmett come up behind me and reached for the note, I gently passed it him trying not to disturb Isabella. "Emmett what are we going to do?" I cried, feeling sorry for the abandoned baby cradled in my arms. "Let's ring the others, we'll need to set up a family meeting and sort this out. We'll tell them when they get here." He replied nervously, he knew how much I'd dreamt about having children, how many nights I have dry sobbed into his chest knowing I could never be a parent. But this could change everything and he knew it. I know he didn't want me to get attached and get my hopes up but I knew I already was. Looking down at Isabella I knew I had to be there for her, she was all alone and abandoned… She was only days old.

We waited in the living room for the others to arrive, I began to feel nervous not knowing whether I'd get to keep this little angel or not. Emmett hugged me to his chest, circling soothing patterns into my palm whilst whispering calming words in my ear. We heard them pull up and watched as one by one our family members sped through the door and settled onto the couches. I looked straight to Alice, who was sporting a smile, this soothed me knowing she had already seen the outcome of this. I stood up and handed the note to Carlisle and Esme, watching their expressions as they read through it. "We found her on the doorstep, she was wet and started crying." I panicked, not knowing what to say. I stood nervously twiddling my thumbs as my family members read the letter one by one. "Rose I need to check her over, she might be ill from being outside in the wet and cold for god knows how long." Carlisle explained whilst reaching for the baby. Rosalie looked down at Isabella, not wanting to let go but knowing it as for her own good, she carefully handed him Isabella but didn't take her eyes off of her. Carlisle gently put her down on the sofa before kneeling over her. "What shall we do? We can't just abandon her or take her to an adoption centre…" Esme cried, she walked over and hovered over Carlisle's kneeled form trying to get a closer look at Isabella, you could tell Esme's maternal side was reappearing, after losing a baby of her own she knew she could never abandon one willingly. "Maybe we can keep her?" Jasper explained, I look at him surprised. He looked expressionless as usual but when he said it I thought I saw a glint of hope shine through his eyes but it was gone before I could analyse it further. "I see her settling into the family, she grows up knowing about us but she treats us like family. She doesn't tell anyone." Alice revealed happily, she was literally bouncing on the balls of her feet looking between Carlisle and Esme knowing what they were going to say. They glanced at each other smiling knowing how wonderful it would be to have a little one under their roof. "Edward are you okay with this?" Carlisle carefully asked Edward who hadn't spoken. "I can't read her mind… it's like she's blocking me…" He replied in a daze. We all were gob smacked by the news, she was blocking him? Like a shield I thought. Edwards head snapped to me. "Rose that's right! She's got a gift, it's strong even in her human form but she's a mental shield!" He shouted giddily. Astonished by how talented a little girl could be. We all exchanged a glance and it was decided, she already fit in with the family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Jasper POV

I sat in my room thinking about this afternoon's revelations. I was excited to have a new member of the family especially someone so little. It made me smile at how Rosalie and Esme had reacted to Isabella, knowing they could be mothers again made them so excited. I didn't know what compelled me to ask if we could keep her but I felt protective of Isabella which surprised me. This little girl brought me to feel such a feeling which was new to me. There was a pull in my chest which felt foreign, I had no idea what It meant but Isabella caused it… I was suddenly mused out of my thoughts by a cry. Knowing who it came from I ran to find Isabella, wanting to be the first to get to her. Speeding into the spare bedroom I found her nestled in the middle of a travel cot. I cautiously walked up to the little girl not wanting to startle her when she opened her eyes, her eyes started to dart around the room until they landed on me. I quickly searched her emotions but there was no fear and instead of screaming like I expected she stopped crying and began to squirm as if she wanted some attention. She felt happy but alone. I picked her up and held her close to me, she looked straight into my eyes yet there still was no fear, she didn't even flinch from my touch. Instead she snuggled into the crook of my neck. I was surprised yet again by this little creature. Looking closely I inspected her face, she was beautiful I suddenly thought. Staggered by that thought I distracted myself by searching her emotions again. She was happy, loved and felt safe… protected. I gently laid her back on the bed only to be met by a scream. Panic coursed through me, what was wrong with her? Is she hurt? I examined her emotions and was met by such force I nearly collapsed. She felt alone, abandoned. Quickly picking her back up she stopped, as if not wanting to be out of my arms. I cradled her to my chest and ran downstairs into the living room. I perched on the sofa and rocked Isabella until I heard soft little snores leave her mouth. I was so confused, why did she feel so protected with me? And why did I not want to let her out of my arm or my sight?

Carlisle POV

"Carlisle… Can you come down here? I need to talk to you." I heard Jasper whisper from the living room. Confused, I walked downstairs and was met by an image I thought I'd never see. Jasper was curled up on the corner of the sofa with Isabella, her head was snuggled into Jaspers neck and her body was flopped onto jaspers chest. She looked peaceful and so tinny and fragile in Jaspers arms but I knew from his face that he would never hurt her. His face was the thing that took me off guard, I was surprised and shocked. I never thought I'd see Jasper frightened. "What's wrong Jasper?" I asked, curious. I sat down opposite them both, not wanting to disturb Isabella from her deep sleep. "I'm afraid I'll hurt her Carlisle, what if I cuddle her but do it to hard? I could crush her." He explained, his voice was laced with fear and confusion. "You won't hurt her Jasper, you don't have it in you to. You're strong but don't let this fear scare you. Fear is good. It means that you care which shows you won hurt her, trust yourself. What has you confused?" I clarified, I knew I was right, he'd never be able to hurt Isabella. I stared at Jasper waiting for him to answer, he looked like he was battling with himself wondering whether he should tell me the truth or not. I gave him a minute to think it through.

Jaspers POV

"When we all first walked in… I felt a pull in my chest, it grew as I got closer and when my eyes landed on Isabella in Rosalie's arms my eyes met with Isabella's and it felt like I was at home, I instantly felt protective for her Carlisle and I don't know what it means. When you were all decided whether or not to keep her I felt like I could have collapsed with the sudden heartache of knowing that we might not be keeping her. I've never felt these feelings of my own before, it's scaring me and I don't know what they mean." Feeling too ashamed to look at him I busied myself by stroking Isabella's hair softly. "Jasper are you and Alice truly mates?" He simply responded. Me and Alice always new deep down we weren't mates but we craved companionship and was lonely, we never told the others we were "mates" but we never told them we weren't. Me and Alice have always had a good relationship but lately it's been more of a friendship than anything. I wonder why Carlisle was asking me such a random question. "Me and Alice never told you guys we weren't because we were happy, it didn't matter to us that we weren't mates." I said apologetically. He was about to reply when Alice called him.

Alice POV

"Carlisle! Can I talk to you for a moment, it's urgent." Needing to pull Carlisle away from Jasper I made my voice sound desperate. Carlisle excused himself and told Jasper he would continue the conversation later. I guided him outside and slipped him a note.

_We need to go to the forest, this needs to be private._

He simply nodded and we both ran into the forest out of hearing range. "Alice what's wrong?" Carlisle demanded, getting slightly worried. "Carlisle, Jasper cannot know about him and Isabella. It's too risky. We need to wait for him and Isabella to figure it out by themselves when she grows up." I said shakily. I was saddened by the prospect of me being alone again but I knew my mate was out there and I was happy for Jasper to find his mate, Isabella will be perfect for him. "So they are mates? Oh Ally Cat I'm sorry, are you okay?" He hugged me, I hugged him back, smiling at his nickname for me, he was so caring and understand. "I'll be okay, I have all you guys supporting me. I'm not alone any more." I smiled up at him.

Jasper POV

The sun was just starting to come up when Isabella stirred. I peeked down to see her big brown eyes peering up at me, I was startled for a second. She started to cry, was she hungry? "She needs her morning feed" Rosalie chuckled. I smiled up at Rosalie and got up, I gently passed Isabella on to Rosalie and the crying got louder until it turned into a full on scream. Rosalie tried to rock her but she wouldn't calm down, she put a bottle of milk to Isabella's lips but she wouldn't take it. Her eyes were locked onto mine. I couldn't stand her not being in my arms any more, I didn't like seeing her cry either. I snatched her back out of Rosalie's arms and cradled her, she stopped crying straight away and snuggled back into my neck. "She's taken a liking to you hasn't she!" Rosalie accused. I felt her hurt and anger towards me instantly. "Rose, I didn't do it on purpose! Sorry..." I said quietly not wanting to upset her further, I knew she felt like I was trying to take Isabella away from her, her one chance at being a mum. "Try taking her again, she's hungry. She likes you, yanno? If I stay close she should settle." The only reason why I wanted to stay close is because I knew if I left the pull in my chest would come back. I handed her over to Rosalie again but this time I stayed in Isabella's line of sight and hovered over Rosalie. She squirmed for a while but Rosalie cooed over her and gave her some milk, I quickly told Rosalie that Isabella looked up to her as a mother figure which earned me the biggest smile I'd ever seen Rosalie sport.

**Thank you everyone for reading my story so far! New to this but thoroughly enjoying myself Next chapter should be up tomorrow. Please read and if you have time review! I would love some feedback :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Jasper POV

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to Bella… Happy birthday to you!" We all sang. A few days after having Isabella we decided to nickname her Bella for short, it suited her. Bella looked up at all of us with a gigantic smile. She reached her arms out for me and laughed. I picked her up of course and sat her little chubby body on my hips, Bella was now 1 years old and I couldn't believe it had been a year already. She had settled into the family instantly and us being vampires was natural to her, we didn't pretend to act like humans around her finding it pointless, she was family and was going to find out anyway. Alice decided to throw a small family party for her, she got Bella a little Peppa Pig cake as it was Bella's favourite TV show and decorated the living room with banners, balloons and pictures of Bella's first year with us.

We all got Bella some gifts, Esme and Carlisle got Bella a Peppa Pig playground set with all the characters, some new books for us all to read to her and new clothes for the winter. Alice also got her some new clothes, Edward composed Bella some lullaby's for when she was going to sleep. Rosalie and Emmett gave her some souvenirs from their human life. Rose gave her a picture of herself when she was human and a bracelet from when she was also young, it was silver and had Rosalie's name engraved on the back. Emmett also gave her a picture of himself but this one was taken when he was around 3 years old and he had also bought her a t-shirt of his favourite football team, it matched his t-shirt. I chuckled at that. I got her a locket, it was silver but was shaped as a heart. I put a picture of me and Bella in one side and one of Rosalie and Emmett in the other. Bella loved all of her gifts and kissed each one of us for them all.

"Jas!" Bella cried in my ear. She had begun to try say my name for 1 month now, I was so proud, she couldn't say it fully yet but she still said my name. It was her first word, I smiled to myself. I looked down at her. "Jas-per." I sounded my name out to her, trying to get her to say it fully. "JASER!" She squealed.

Rosalie POV

We all laughed. "I can't believe your first word is 'Jas' why not Rose?" I cooed to Bella, I had been trying to get her to say 'Rose' for months now. To be honest I was quite upset to find out she had said Jaspers name first but I knew eventually Bella would say my name. When Bella blew out her cake we took some pictures and one by one everyone picked her up and danced with her, when the party was over Bella was exhausted. "I'll take her to bed." I said softly. I gently picked her up, she yawned and laid her head against mine. "Mum" Bella said sleepily. I was shocked. "Everyone be quiet! Bella what did you say baby?" Please say what I thought she said, I desperately wanted to hear it again. "Mum" She cooed. I can't believe she called me mum… I giggled and danced her around the room whilst laughing. "She called me mum!" I squealed, relieved that she thought of me as her mum. "Well done Bella!" Everyone said excitedly. I chuckled and walked up to her bedroom with her tightly wrapped in my arms, I heard her heartbeat slow and knew she had fallen to sleep. I placed her gently down in her cot and kissed her goodnight.

Racing down the stairs I went up to Emmett. "She called me mum! I wasn't even teaching her that…" I cried softly. I'm a mum. Emmett laughed quietly and entwined his hands into mine. "I'm proud of you babe, Bella didn't need to be taught to call you mum. You've been such a mum figure to her over the past year that it was natural to her." He told me. I tried to be a mother figure with Esme for Bella, we knew she would have missed her mother terribly so we tried to make up for it. "I hope Esme is okay…" I quickly felt guilty knowing Esme probably felt saddened to know Bella thought of me as a mum and not her. I knew that Bella loved Esme as much as me though. "Rose you know I'm fine, I look to Bella as a Nan more than anything. I knew you didn't know what to do with Bella so my mother instincts came out but they were more directed at you, showing my daughter how to look after her young, it was everything and more for me." Esme crept up on me and soothed me. She smiled, showing she truly felt that way. I hugged her tightly and thanked her, she was the perfect mum and was going to be a great Nan.

Jasper POV

A couple of days after Bella's birthday me and Emmett decided to get Bella back in her walker and teach her how to walk. When Bella was 7 months old she started to crawl but now was the time for her to start developing strength in her legs and walk, we'd been teaching her for 2 months now. I was excited to see her take her first steps. After 30 minutes of getting Bella to chase after us in her walker we took her out and tried to get her to stand without it, Emmett stood her up by his feet and held onto her whilst I stood opposite them cooing to Bella and holding out my hands. "Come on Bella, come here sweetie!" She looked at me for a moment before smiling a broad smile and pushing off, she took a couple of steps and fell down but Emmett was there picking her back up again. This time I felt fierce determination from her, it made me chuckle. She stumbled a little at first but then her steps were steadier, she looked at me and smiled again reaching her arms out to me. "Come here then Bella." I wiggled my fingers at her. She took two more steps then she was in my arms. I picked her up and spun her around, I felt so proud of her. She squealed, surprised at my actions then began to giggle. "JAS!" She screamed.

"Esme, Rose, Carlisle, Alice, Edward! Come here. Bella just walked!" I called. They all raced down the stairs with huge smiles on their faces. "Show us again Bella." Rosalie cooed. I place her in the middle of the living room whilst my family members started to sit on the couch. Alice took out her camera and started to record it and take some pictures, wanting to put it in the family album. I took a tentative step behind Bella so if she fell I'd be there to catch her. She steadied her before looking around the room, deciding which family member to go to. She looked at Esme and starting taking little steps until she reached her, her little arms stretched out, wanting to be picked up. "Nana." Bella squealed. Esme beamed and picked up Bella, she kissed her forehead and cuddled her tightly to her chest. "Nana is so proud of you Bella!" Esme smiled. She put Bella back down onto the floor and held her till she was steady again. We all looked at her with pride shining in our eyes. Our little girl is growing up so fast!

**Thank you for reading. Chapter 4 will be up either later tonight or tomorrow. Also thank you for reviewing! Relieved to know that some people like my story! I hope you continue to like it and please review if you can! :) **


End file.
